Harry Potter And The Love Of Her
by That Random HP Roleplayer
Summary: DEAD Harry is going to third year and he is going through PUBERTY. What will he do when he's best friends are a developing young girl and immature boy with a crush on the young lady's? Only Merlin knows.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings(if you no like do not read and then review 'warning' you now):Dumbledore Bashing Ron Bashing GreyHarry

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Harry Potter. If I did I would write 'authorfictions'.

A/N Do you like the puns? Well get used to them. Sorry for the wait. First story writer's block had a awesome idea then no idea how to pursue it. Anyway into the land of fanfictions. This Is A Prologue!

Harry Potter was NOT very happy right now. After finding his uncle and the long tense car ride back to the punishment for defeating Voldemort. He was 'guided' to his room with a new bracelet. A shock collar for dogs so tight on his wrist that if he tried  
totake it off it would make him bleed. After the flying car incident last summer they apparently got it from Aunt Margefor when he returned. That meant with the locks on his door with newly installed bars on his window (done by a professional  
or so he was told) hewas not getting out anytime thiswas going to be a long summer.


	2. First Chapie

Warnings(if you no like do not read and then review 'warning' you now):Dumbledore Bashing Ron Bashing GreyHarry

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Harry Potter. If I did I would write 'authorfictions'.

* * *

"The summer had just begun and I am already in the worst prison ever, sentenced by my own 'family'."Harry looked around his 'cell'. The window was barred shut, if he had to guess it was built into the wall.

"BOY! Get your pale skinny butt down here NOW!" His walrus of an uncle called.

Harry said as he walked down the stairs,"Yes,uncle?" As Harry said this he realized how devoid of emotion his voice he sounded and,Merlin forbid, how 'Slytherin' it sounded, except unllike Malfoy as he always had either smugness or a slight whine.

"My wife, my son and I are going to visit Aunt Marge I'd better not come back to see any of your freakishness, understand?" The unspoken 'or I'll make you wish you weren't born' need not to be spoken as Harry had already learned his lesson from last time  
the Dursleys went on vacation.

The only thoughts Harry had was 'How will I survive?' After all he could maybe last one or two weeks with his magic supporting him without food and they were running out maybe enough for half a week, however this was all internal. In the real world he  
asked "How long will you be gone?"

Disturbed by his lack of response, his uncle simply replied "A month, but due to your lack of happiness for us it might go longer due to not wanting to deal with you."

At this Harry made a shocked face for that period of time or that was what his uncle assumed was shock as the walrus of a man grinat finally getting a reaction out of him.

Harry was actually not shocked but stunned that his uncle would leave him alone that long.

The preteen would make a decision later that night, he would make the most of the time given to undermine the fat man in front of him now. It would be hard but the raven haired preteen had free access to the house and all of it's secrets.

As of right now though,he was left there gaping as his relatives left.

* * *

A/N alright first real chapterand I need to now what you people think. But as to the chapter I've always wondered(this is just food for thought):

-How could Vernon of gotten to where he is with the way he treats Harry? Remember he was almost head of Grunnings this summer.

-Why did Petunia discredit Harry before he even went to school?

These questions will be answered in another Chapie (in a way I think is different)

Please R&R and let me know what needs to be done.

Peace

TRHPRP


	3. Business Affairs

Warnings(if you no like do not read and then review 'warning' you now):Dumbledore Bashing Ron Bashing GreyHarry

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Harry Potter. If I did I would write 'authorfictions'.

A/N hey guys I need some help I'm in need of a beta. Whoever would like to be my beta for most of my stories pm me with your skills and weaknesses. Into the land named 'FanFic Nation'

* * *

Harry wasstarving. It had been three weeks after Vernon for evidence against Vernon by searching though his papers he realized that unless he found something he would most likely die this summer, what with the shock color around his wrist he couldn't leave the house. Of course he already looked into how far he could go he could go to the fence of Numbers six and two ofPrivet Drive the whole front yard up until the sidewalk and the whole back yard.

He couldn't ask the neighbors for food because with his current 'popularity'. He had already asked number sixand got a question back "Why can't you get it yourself?" Rather than explain he just went back insideto find a way to get back into their favor. If he was ever in it. Then the day that he thought he would diehe was so skinny, he found it. A way to get away from Vernon if he was lucky. A cell phone with a simple voicemail. But oh the secrets it held. It was a woman and she was mentioning "that was the best I've ever had" over and over. Harry had to listen to it again and again just to make sure heunderstood it. Then it clicked. Behind all of the babbling he heard one clear word in each sentence "sex". That plus the fact that it was a adultwoman's voice meant one thing Verrnon was having an affair. Listening to it once again Harry figured out that she said "you'll get that promotion."That meant that it was an old affair (Vernon hadn't been promoted in two to three years), that also meant it was his employer most likely.

He had one chance at this he had to think this out. If he was lucky he could trade the phonefor some food and eat and someone would listen to him the next day. If he was unlucky he would have to give the phone away and would probably die that night.

* * *

A/N first cliffyand this one could be fatal to Harry so like I said above I need a beta and so I'll list what I need from a beta  
-someone to check the story plot in my head and help me not get off track  
-someone to addmy ideas to ideas that you guys would like  
That's about it I can do grammar and spelling. Please Follow&Favorite (F&F from now on).  
Peace  
TRHPRP 


	4. AN Stopping This

A.N. I know that I haven't updated in four forevers. I can't explain what happened to people who haven't tried writing, but I'll try. I got bored with this idea. I look at this fanfic as a silly idea that was supposed to be new and refreshing once upon a time. Now it is a reminder of how crazy I was. A while back I asked another author about doing a known fanfic and putting it into another character's POV. I'll focus on that.

It won't be Harry Potter, different fandom.

If anyone wants to adopt this story, PM me and we can talk.

Peace,

TRHPRP


End file.
